darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of August 17 2008 GNN Posts
Sunday, August 17 2008 SIENAR: Investigations Concluded! Author: Elinor A report has been issued by Sienar's department of Public Safety and Services condeming the recent actions of the Jedi on the planet. After taking a few days to fully examine the incident, the department chair had this to say: "Sienar has always been close friends with the Jedi Order, and now with them unilaterally taking command over our defences without so much as a note of -greeting- to the proper officials, we feel betrayed! We ask for the Order to appologize for jumping to conclusions about what turned out to be an electrical malfunction that we had not been informed of. A planet has a right to care for itself without others stepping in, no matter how well-intentioned, without so much as a head's up and taking over." When approached, President Madine was unavailable for comment other to than to state that even friends have disagreements. VASATISSA: Charity Awards! Author: Jasmine "This is Spicy Cupcake reporting from Vasatissa in the Coruscant Sector with this week's Charitble Foundations Report. Tonight this casino world played host to a vast selection of sentients in the name of philanthropy, and rewarding efforts across the Galaxy by a number of charities who have been contributing to the under privileged as well as groups who work for the greater good. Such charities recognized at the masquerade ball were: Imperium Orphan Fund Sienar Foundation for Young Engineers Jambhalan Compact Rylothian Restoration Fund Ord Mantell Restoration Fund Kessel Academy for Inmates "A total of four hundred and ninety five thousand credits was distributed to charity by Sandar Montari, mogul of Montari Enterprises, an individual largely responsible for many rehabilitation and habitat rebuilding projects across the Galaxy. Mister Montari donated a percentage of last nights gambling proceeds from the Entropic Allure to the Coruscant Slums Fund, a worthy cause that sets about trying to restore economic stability to the poorest communities inside Coruscant. "This is Spicy Cupcake, with this week's Charitable Foundations Report on GNN." ARIUS PRIME: New Leagues Author: Sandar Montari Mr. Montari has announced that he has opened a new league, the Galactic Sabbac Tournament League, to run sabbac events on all worlds. GSTL and the GRL have been combined into the Galactic Sporting League. Those interested in becoming League Commissioners for the new client leagues should contact Mr. Montari (@mail Sand). ELMORIYAH: Condition Stable Author: Darin Sacree Government officials announced that Darin Sacree's condition has been stabilized. The Duros tycoon is likely to have lucid periods between several reconstructive surgeries and bacta immersions over the next week but officials would not release the schedule or location of those treatments. OOC: I have moved in and my internet is working. Unfortunately a hurricane is due to hit my brand new home Monday night or Tuesday morning so I may be unavailable for a few days. Bothan Resolution Offered! Author: Besk Joran A holo of an attractive Bothan female appears. She smiles coyly and begins reading the news. "Good evening. Thank you for watching KBOT. Besk Joran has publicized that he is willing to make a deal with Sho'lar Vreeth regarding the altercation in the Bothan system. In the documentation it has been made clear in writing that he is willing to end all charges against Vreeth in the courts, and officially resign as the Chief Executive Officer, in exchange for a restructuring of the positions within the Bothan Trading Company, and in addition that Vreeth drop all charges against Besk Joran. "The agreement would include Vreeth immediately assuming the position of CEO, and the creation of the position of President within the company, filled by Besk Joran. This would be by the inclusion and consent of the Board, and the Vice Presidents access and control would include access of financial records of the planet of Bothawui and the Company. In addition, James Loro would be promoted to Director of the Navy, Anaric Renci will retain the position of Director of the BIA, and Besk Joran would retain the position of Senator of Bothawui. "The position of President can only be elected by a majority vote of all shareholders of Bothawui, and not by a vote by shares. In addition Vreeth will agree not to participate in any elections for President, and Besk Joran will not participate in any elections of Chief Executive Officer, except by consent of the opposite party. "The Chief Executive Officer will retain financial responsibility of the planet, and the President will be responsible for the finances of the Company. Each will additionally have oversight of the other party, and the bank of Bothawui will keep full records of all transactions and withdraws. The other party will also be required to provide information on all transactions using planetary or company funds. "Lastly, all of Vreeth Industries military personnel and military equipment, including ships, will need to be placed under command of either the Republic or the Bothan Navy, at the discretion of Mister Vreeth. "We here at KBOT sincerely hope that Besk Joran's proposal is accepted as soon as possible by all parties for the benefit of all Bothans. The KBOT fmaily believes this proposal to be fair and generous to all concerned." Vreeth Responds Author: Sho'lar Vreeth "Ladies and Gentlebeings, I would first like to thank Mister Besk for offering some sort of solution to the problem for the first time since the whole ordeal started. I will commend him for using his intelligent mind for good purposes instead of for negative ones." Sho'lar nods and takes a drink. "I will at this time simply say that I will discuss this offer with the other share holders of the Bothan Trading Company upon my return and meeting with the Board of Directors. As it is a large company, I cannot make the decision on my own. That would be unfair to the remainder of the board. I will wait to reply until I have spoken with the board. Thank you and good evening." BOTHAWUI: Besk Joran Arrested! Author: Anaric Renci The camera shows a scene of white-armored guards, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anaric Renci escorting Besk Joran, bound at the hands, to the spaceport. As Renci spots the camera, he holds a hand up to block the shot. The feed cuts to Sel Eerox, with the white-armored troops in the background--and in the distance a black-clad man delivering a speech. "This is Sel Eerox with breaking news from Bothawui! Moments ago, Anaric Renci has announced that Besk Joran has been placed under the Republic's custody. He has declined to name the charges. According to an anonymous spokesman from the Bothan Board of Directors, Mr. Renci emerged from the shadows aiming a pistol and arrested Besk Joran before transferring him to the Jedi General Kenobi! "As we speak, Mr. Renci is giving a routine speech concerning planetary security--he has repeatedly declined comment, except to say that he takes his duty to ensure that the Republic's order prevails very seriously. I go now to a clip from an earlier interview..." The feed cuts back to Anaric Renci, looking irritably at the camera. "Yes, I take my duty very seriously." Sel Eerox's voice comes in: "You mean that the Republic's peace prevails on Bothawui, right?" "No. I mean the Republic's peace prevails. Good day, Mr. Eerox." Anaric Renci storms off. The feed returns to Sel Eerox. "That was Anaric Renci, Director of Bothan Intelligence. Back to you in the studio..." Monday, August 18 2008 Videotape Author: Meena Tills The is GNN, and I am Ima Charmer. Today Unified Command released a tape from security cameras in the Bothan Trading Company boardroom, supplied to it as evidence by the Bothan Intelligence Agency, which we will briefly play. An image, typical angle for a security camera, slightly from the side, showing Besk Joram in profile facing the Board, whose faces are in full view. They are looking at him, terrified. Anaric Renci, the BIA director, appears with weapon in hand, telling Besk that he is under arrest. The video shot fades. "Unified Command issued a short statement, as follows: 'Besk Joram was arrested by the Bothan Intelligence Agency, for the BTC Board of Directors, when he violated Bothan law and attempted to coerce the members of the BTC Board of Directors. Further details of events are classified at this time. The Republic stands fully behind the BTC Board and the integrity of its decision-making process." Anoat Raided! Author: Zamir The infamous Zamir strikes again! This time it was one 'Gand of Frashkart' who was the victim. His properties in the lawless planet were sacked after a miraculous economic reawakening, and its infrastructure materials have been all raided - along with the materials and profit. Reportedly, no one was killed - except for other Gand. Bothawui: Cheese Snobs Take To The Streets Author: Albedo Raz'skol Emerging from their Epsilon and Delta Block mansions, the Cheese Snobs have taken to the streets of Bothawui, apparently to protest the other Bothan protesters, the existence of BESK, the COMMAND COUNCIL and the JEDI, and the apparent power of ANARIC RENCI--a non-Bothan. They have taken up a position in the Epsilon Block streets, peacefully but arrogantly insulting their antagonists, and their leader, Albedo Raz'skol, declined to comment when GNN tried to interview him. Tuesday, Auhust 19 2008 PLEISTON: Space Station Author: Darin Sacree The Sacree-Avernus Corporation released the following statement to the Galactic Press this morning. Each copy was personally signed by the company's CEO, Darin Sacree: "Because the risk of terrorist attacks and invasions by warlords increase daily, the Sacree-Avernus Corporation is currently undertaking projects that will decentralize its production. It is in the process of constructing new facilities across the galaxy to handle the production of starships. Once these facilities are complete the construction of military-grade vessels will be moved off of Elmoriyah in an effort to safeguard the world's population against aggression. Elmoriyah's production facilities will continue to produce Civilian ships and lighter craft while its mines provide raw materials for the corporation." GNN has confirmed the construction of a massive Space Station in the Pleiston system. Though the system is remote it has access to a nearby asteroid field for mineral resources and a nebula for other ship-building materials. GNN estimates that the facility is over three times the size of the new MC-90w Battlecruiser. Bothawui: Power Grid Flux Author: Tuil Bothan power officials tonight responded to reports that customers have experienced flickers and in some cases rolling brownouts in the more densely populated areas. The lead engineer of the Borsk Memorial Power Station, Kalsa Zreg'laya. said in a hastily arranged holo-conference that it was probably due to a spike from the recent explosion and that engineers were working on whatever problems were in the system and they would be cleared up by tomorrow. Bothawui: Cheese Snobs Will Hobnob Author: Palpatine In a public GNN-carried release, Albedo Raz'skol announced that the Bothan Tyrophiliac League (the "Cheese Snobs") will be holding their annual cheese tasting festival, as anticipated, in the Bothan forest. He called upon Bothan security to open the forest for Bothans, but if possible to keep out undesirables and offworlders. In a reflective moment, he recommended that all offworlders be put in protective isolated custody, for their own good and safety, until the cheese festival and the BTC Board deliberations were over. Wednesday, August 20 2008 Bothan News Author: Sho'lar Vreeth More news from Bothawui. This written statement from Sho'lar Vreeth was issued recently from Bothawui. We would like to forward it all to you. Ladies and gentlebeings of the Galaxy, thank you for your time. Tonight we have seen the cheese tasting go on with great love and fortutide. It is a showing of the strength and enduring personalities of the Bothan people. A great people. Tonight I spoke with the owner of The Spike Hotel, a Gand by the name of Gand. I informed him that his owning the hotel was in breech of Bothan Law 55555. Indeed, Mister Gand was kind enough to return the hotel to Bothawui without further incident. For his kindness, the Bothan people offer Mister Gand two hundred thousand credits for his kindness in respecting our laws, and extend a great thank you to him as well. Mister Gand is a very kind man who understands the need for our laws. Thank you Mister Gand, greatly. To receive your credits, please contact me through message terminals, or face to face, and it will be paid to you. Thank you again. We would like to thank General Kenobi of the Republic Military for his assistance in facilitating the transfer. All went well and smoothly through great cooperation. The Wedding of the Century Author: Aldog GNN reporting from the Fala Seaside Resort, where Alvin Dogma and Karin Morrow have just been wed. It was certainly a very memorable wedding with a beautiful service provided by His Majesty Bail Organa. The Bride and Groom, certainly in love, had a flawless ceremony with the end result of being forever unified in peaceful and loving union. Special Thanks goes out to Best Man Dash and Maid of Honor Elinor for providing the support needed during such a special time. Also thanks to excellent security with regards to sniper activity as provided by PSI, represented by Chas and Natalia. Aldog would also like to extend a special thank you to Imperator Vegetius, who showed that Byss has the best security and troop presence in the Galaxy. Senator Dogma was especially pleased to see the expert and efficient use of troops that guaranteed that no harm would come to the newlyweds and honored guests. When asked for a comment, Senator Dogma simply indicated that he was very pleased and would like to see more." That's all from Byss. Here's to the lovely couple! Daring Escape on Byss Author: Zamir After capture by Stormtrooper command, the Pirate Lord Edward Zamir has escaped the authorities. Reports say that he enjoyed a certain distraction of his guards - Privates Pyrala and Zegal - inflicting minor bodily harm to them and escaped on his ship. There has been no further comment regarding this unexpected happening. Thursday, August 21 2008 Planet X: Vegetius Video Released Author: Vegetius (UNDISCLOSED LOCATION). Heinrich Vegetius released a press video to GNN Today, speaking in a secretive location on an unknown planet. All that can be seen, besides the cruel smile of the Storm Imperator is a white blackdrop with a squared off sunburst in black behind it, with the words "STORMTROOPER COMMAND" written on the inside of the sunburst. "Greetings, ladies and gentlemen of the Galaxy. I have a few announcements to make. First of all, I am moving the Stormtrooper Headquarters to a new planet, which for security reasons I cannot disclose at this time. Never fear, Galaxy: Stormtrooper Command has not forgotten you, and I will announce the formation of new Sectors of the Galaxy as defined by Stormtrooper Command." A map of the galaxy comes up, and displays: SECTOR ALPHA: Paxo (Future Headquarters), Kessel, Dantooine, and Kashyyyk SECTOR BRAVO: Corellia (Future Headquarters), Ord Mantell, Tatooine, Bothawui SECTOR CHARLIE: Coruscant (Future Headquarters), Kuat, Mon Calamari SECTOR DELTA: Yidri (Future Headquarters), Alderaan, Sullust, Thyferra SECTOR ECHO: Byss (Headquarters), Merr Sonn, Ryloth, Shili SECTOR FOXTROT: Y'Toub, Hoth, and Norad are not civilized and not eligible for Stormtrooper protection. Vegetius appears back on the screen. "Stormtrooper Command will soon, on Republic worlds, be applying to build a Administrative Headquarters on each mentioned world. Paxo will be one day repatriated into the Republic, and do not fear, the Stormtroopers will be here to protect you. Yidri's sovreignity is important to Stormtrooper Command, and troops will be stationed there to ensure this continues." He smiles. "So now that the Galaxy knows my plan, you can all prepare to benefit from all of the generous and selfless actions of the Stormtrooper Command. Which leads me to my last 3 points to address, before I return to training my elite troops." His face flashes off, and the world of Kuat rotates onto the screen. "Kuat's current situation is unacceptable to Stormtrooper Command. The Director of Kuat, for the best interests of his planet and its people, are...humbly requested to arrange a meeting at the Iselnik Castle on Byss, which will be our Public Headquarters, and will be designated HQSTRMCOM. No audiences will be granted at my present location, HQSTRMTRACOM. Stormtrooper Command is sympathetic to Kuat's plight, and is prepared to enter with an open mind. Next, the world of Shili is displayed on the screen. "Shili's current actions are unacceptable to Stormtrooper Command. The High Chieften, or whatever he feels like calling himself of Shili is to immediately resolve it's situation with the Republic, or Legion II Precepta will deploy its Echo Sector forces to the planet to solve the crisis there itself. And finally..." An image of Bothawui appears on the screen. "Stormtrooper Command requests the CEO of BTC contact HQSTRMCOM immediately to discuss the current political situation on Bothawui, and to demonstrate that it has achieved political stability. Stormtrooper Command supports CEO Sho'lar Vreeth, and will be happy to deploy troops from Legion III Victoria to ensure stability on the planet." The screen flashes back to Vegetius, who smiles, a smile that does not reach his eyes. "As always, interested human males interested in volunteering for our case of Galactic Order and Stability are to send inquiries to HQSTRMTRACOM to begin training immediately. Human Females and Aliens are welcome to inquire about Auxiliary positions. Goodbye, Galaxy, and remember....Stormtrooper Command is always watching." And with that, the video feed is cut. The anchorwoman on the screen gives a tight, reserved smile. "And there you have it, folks, the Storm Imperator releases yet another highly controversial press release. How will the Galaxy react? For more on this, we turn to our senior galactic political analyst... CAMODAI: Tenloss Corp. Announcement Author: Jhumbo the Hutt "Earlier today the Supremely Awesome and Glorious Boss of Tenloss Corp., the magnificent and benevolent Jhumbo the Hutt, who, for countless years, fought for sentient equality and Human suppression in the Outer Rim, died at age four hundred and twenty-five. Those that knew him described him as a 'Great Philosopher' and a 'Ruthless arms manufacturer who allowed any sentient to pick up a blaster and do whatever he damn well pleased'. These words, of course, are from Nar Shaddaa." "Following his death, the new Supremely Awesome and Glorious Boss of Tenloss Corp., who is reportedly a human, has yet to announce himself. For more news, stay tuned to GNN." GNN Report Author: Nashtah Sing Standing on the surface of Kuat by the spaceport is a female reporter the GNN symbol on her bodysuit. In the background are large cargo ships with workers loading durusteel, boxes upon boxes of construction gear. Each box contains a glyph that symbolizes H'rashi Guild Emblem. The report begins speaking "This is Greta Skinner with an eye in the sky report from Kuat. There seems to be alot of construction equipment being loaded on cargo ships and being moved to a recently positioned Firestar space station on the outskirts of Kuat space. We were unable to get any comment from the workers themselves but from what little information is out there, the H'rashi Guild is an independant bounty hunter's guild. With the conflict going on in the outer rim with the hutts and the hutt's run bounty hunter guild, we can assume the independant H'rashi group is making a move to gain a foothold in the system. This is all we know at this time about the organization, for now...This is Greta Skinner for GNN eye in the sky report.. Coruscant: The Chancellor's New Clothes Author: Grachazza Standing on the surface of Kuat by the spaceport is a female reporter the GNN symbol on her bodysuit. In the background are large cargo ships with workers loading durusteel, boxes upon boxes of construction gear. Each box contains a glyph that symbolizes H'rashi Guild Emblem. The report begins speaking "This is Greta Skinner with an eye in the sky report from Kuat. There seems to be alot of construction equipment being loaded on cargo ships and being moved to a recently positioned Firestar space station on the outskirts of Kuat space. We were unable to get any comment from the workers themselves but from what little information is out there, the H'rashi Guild is an independant bounty hunter's guild. With the conflict going on in the outer rim with the hutts and the hutt's run bounty hunter guild, we can assume the independant H'rashi group is making a move to gain a foothold in the system. This is all we know at this time about the organization, for now...This is Greta Skinner for GNN eye in the sky report.. Bothawui: Medical Deployment Author: Jasmine Representatives of the Galactic Physician Consortium confirm that they are executing a large ground effort of medical aide and triage treatment on Bothawui, following this morning's bomb blasts at the CCIA Headquarters in the central City. At this time, the GPC wishes to recall all currently-registered medical personnel enlisted with the group, immediately, to the GPC tactical triage unit headquarters, being set up in the Bothawui Public Spaceport. All other physicians, nurses, paramedics, first-aiders and pre-hospital care staffers who are not currently registered with the GPC, but wish to assist, please contact the credentialling unit on Bothawui to receive identification and unit assignments. Whites Merger Author: Pesiro Sullust: It was recently announced by the President of Sullust and Chairman of the Whites, that the aid organization will be merging with the Galactic Physical Consortium under the leadership of its Chief Operating officer, Jasmine Monroe. The operations of the Whites will continue, however, without the political interference the Whites had recently encountered by being managed by the policies and leadership of the GPC. The Sullust President and King of Alderaan will be acting as advisors and monitors. Friday, August 22 2008 Paxo: First Match Author: Euphemia Bellamy The Paxo Games started with Grachazza and Jai wrestling and boxing each other nearly to death, and Grachazza won. Anyone who wishes to compete with Grachazza for the title should send me an IC message within the next 2 days. Saturday, August 23 2008 Mother gets Medal Author: Meena Tills Unified Command today announced that Elinor Madine has been awarded the Star of the Republic for her services during the war. "One of the Republic's most effective undercover operatives," CCIA Director Meena Tills told GNN, "her award is for a variety of heroic deeds which remain, unfortunately, classified. Singlehanded she handed to our opponents in war some of their greatest setbacks, and is worthy of the highest honors the Republic can bestow." First Dogfight Author: Anakin Skywalker In the first dogfight of the Paxo Games, ANAKIN SKYWALKER faced LEX DIANAR, Anakin piloting the Skywalker, a Z95 Headhunter, and Lex piloting his Talon III, the Falcon One. In a close and exciting dogfight matching two equally talented pilots, Skywalker edged out Dianar to win the first match and advance to the second round against (to be decided). Hostage Situation Author: Baniska Muz ----BREAKING NEWS---- This is on site GNN reporter Chang Wortz with utter choas behind me..shots have been fired and the Arnecille Tower in the coruscant 485 district has been taken over by the bith group known as B.A.L.L.S. They have barricaded themselves in the lobby of the hotel. Early reports coming in that there are hostages throughout the building...." Suddenly loud sounds have been heard coming from the hotel and shots fired...the reporter ducks down behind a policeman and then looks back to camera "We are on site at the this incident and will be here till it is over..." Category:Aug 08 GNN Posts